1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to selecting content with a media player. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for sending messages to adjust tuners on remote media players.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronic devices allow users to enjoy an ever-increasing amount of broadcast content. Broadcast content includes radio content, television content, streaming audio and video content and other content that may be processed by a media player. Users of media players often wish to alert other users of broadcast content that they enjoy or find interesting. For example, a person listening to a particular radio broadcast may hear content that the person thinks that his or her friend may be interested in receiving or a person viewing a digital video broadcast may wish to alert coworkers of a work related broadcast. People also enjoy discussing broadcasts with others who have also viewed or listened to the same broadcast.
A conventional approach to alerting users of media players to broadcasts is for a first user to utilize a telephone device to call and describe the broadcast to a second user. One drawback of this approach is that it is burdensome to the first user and may cause the first user to miss part of the broadcast while describing the broadcast to the second user. Moreover, while wanting to alert the second user, the first user may not want to initiate a conversation that may move on to other topics.
As a result, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow users of media players to alert other users of broadcasts in an efficient and timely manner.